The Entertrainer
| image = | names = The Entertrainer Nyko | height = 5' 10" (178 cm) | weight = 180 lbs (82 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Milan, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = April 3, 2015 | retired = }} Alfredo Nicolardi (February 11, 1986), better known by his ring name The Entertrainer, is an Italian professional wrestler. Career Frontier Championship Wrestling First matchs, FCW Title and first FCW Tag Team Titles (2015-2016) Nicolardi debuts at April 3, 2015, during the TG Invitational Series shows in Frontier Championship Wrestling under the ring name The Entertrainer, losing against The Greatest. In his first months, Entertrainer won, at September 5, 2015, during the show FCW Ready To Challenge, the only FCW Championship in his career, defeating the previous champion Ape Atomica II. At FCW Once Again Ready, in September 13, 2015. Entertrainer loses the FCW Championship against The Greatest, after he has defeated with success Stefano. At October 24, 2015, during FCW All Or Nothing, Entertrainer and his tag team partner Kronos (under the tag team name The Headhunters) won for the first time the FCW Tag Team Championship, defeating Spaghetti Strong Style (Iceman and Kyo Kazama) in the final of a tournament to assign the newborn belts. At FCW Party Of Champions, in November 21, 2015, Entertrainer and Kronos lose by disqualification against Gianni Leone and Tom Sanders but they still FCW Tag Team Champions. At ASCA Super 8 Cup III, in December 5, 2015, they defeated Brutus & David Graves, Horus & Shock and Italian Fight Club (Veleno and Enrico Fernandez in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match. At FCW Happy New Era, in January 9, 2016, they won against Matt Disaster & Alex Fitness and Arcadia (Horus and Kyo Kazama) in a Triple Threat Tag Team Falls Count Anywhere match. At FCW Survivors City, in February 20, 2016, Entertrainer and Kronos loses the titles against Matt Disaster and Alex Fitness. After this match, The Headhunters announced that they would come back to fight as single wrestlers, even if for a short time. Second FCW Tag Team Titles (2016) At May 14, 2016, during the show FCW 11th Anniversary, Entertrainer and Kronos defeat Matt Disaster and Alex Fitness, thus regaining the FCW Tag Team Championship. At FCW/RSW Brawl 2gether, in June 11, 2016, they defeat Matt Disaster and his new tag team partner Marrow. At July 23, 2016, during RSW Rise To Stardom, Entertrainer and Kronos loses the titles against The Arrows Of Hungary, this sanctioning the end of the second FCW Tag Team Titles reign. Midcarding and Rising Sun 24/7 Title (2016-2017) At FCW Party Of Champions 2016, in November 19, 2016, Entertrainer (now under the ring name Nyko) took part in a battle royal for reassign the FCW Championship (made vacant after that the holder of the title, Ape Atomica II, was unable to attend the show), won by The Greatest. At FCW 12th Anniversary, in May 20, 2017, Entertrainer won the Rising Sun 24/7 Championship in a Fatal 5-Way Match which included Andrea Malalana, David Silas, Nico Narciso and Jay Cruise. Before the aforementioned match, Entertrainer and Silas had disagreements between them, that (considering the fact that on the belt there is the "24/7 Rule") it led to a rivalry between the two, finished with Silas prevailing up to Entertrainer. At FCW Summer Clash 2017, in July 1st, 2017, Entertrainer and Kronos defeated by disqualification Marçio Silva and Steve McKee, but since it is not allowed the change of belts for DQ, Silva and McKee retain the FCW Tag Team Championship. Later in the same show, The HeadHunters faced David Silas and Francesco Zerini in a Tag Team No Disqualification Match, won by the firsts. FCW Tag Time Titles pursuit (2017) At FCW Unfinished Business, in September 30, 2017, Entertrainer and Kronos join the Team Abusive (including also David Silas and Pasquale O'Malamente) to face in a 8-Man Elimination Tag Team Match the Team Zerini (Francesco Zerini, Paziente Zero, Chris Walker and Andrew Rogers), winning the match. During this match, The HeadHunters and The AntiHeroes began to rival each other (Kronos and Rogers were disqualified, Walker and Entertrainer were counted out), and, later, it was announced that, by virtue of the fact that Rogers and Walker are the current FCW Tag Team Champions, they will be forced to defend the titles against the HeadHunters at FCW Abusivemania 2k17, in October 21, 2017. However, on the day of the show, Kronos has been attacked by The AntiHeroes out of the venue, forcing Entertrainer to face Walker and Rogers in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match, won later by the FCW Tag Team Champions. Rising Sun Wrestling (2016-) The Entertrainer make his debut in Rising Sun Wrestling at May 7, 2016, in RSW The House Of The Rising Sun, losing against The Greatest in a match for assign the Rising Sun God Of Sun Title. At HOPE/RSW Rising Hope, in March 25, 2017, Entertrainer took part in a 10-Man Elimination Tag Team Match teaming up with Arcadia (Horus and Kyo Kazama), Miso Mijatovic and David Silas, that they defeated Gene Munny, Hustle Malone, Matt Disaster, Steve McKee and Paziente Zero. Subsequently, Entertrainer won for the first time the Rising Sun 24/7 Championship (title that he will keep up to FCW 12th Anniversary, in May 20, 2017, when he will have to surrender the title to David Silas). At June 10, 2017, during RSW Showdown In The Sun, Entertrainer took part in a scramble match for the Rising Sun 24/7 Championship against Mary Cooper, David Silas, Gianni Verga, Insanity and Paziente Zero. He retain the title with success but he will lose it later against Francesco Zerini, which he will defeat again Entertrainer at FCW/RSW Party With Sun, in July 29, 2017. At The New House Of The Rising Sun, in March 17, 2018, Entertrainer fought in a 7-Person Battle Royal, including his tag team partner Kronos, Larry Demon, Insanity, Mary Cooper, Scrum and El Fantasmo, who will win the match by eliminating him and Kronos. After this match, The Headhunters unmask El Fantasmo, that will prove to be David Silas. In the same show, Entertrainer and Kronos lose against AB Knight and Kurtis Chapman. Bullfight Wrestling Society (2016-2018) Entertrainer and his tag team partner Kronos debut in Bullfight Wrestling Society at September 24, 2016, during the show Bullfight 1, winning the first ever title of the company, the Bullfight Tag Team Championship (defeating Leon & Nico Narciso and Buttafuori and Cage in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match to assign the title). On May 2, 2017, Entertrainer and Kronos have verbally attacked the Bullfight's director, Simone Spada, accusing the promotion of not offering titled matches several months after the first event. Spada replies saying that The Headhunters will be forced to defend the titles, otherwise Entertrainer and Kronos will be stripped of the titles. The Headhunters verbally attacked again Spada with a deplorable video, but Spada replies that on June 10, 2017, at Bullfight 2 - Cut The Cord Entertrainer and Kronos will be defend the titles against Chris Tyler and Ashley Dunn and. in case of defeat, the Headhunters will have no chance of rematch. On the Cut The Cord's day, Entertrainer and Kronos ask for a title shot for a single title of the promotion in case of victory, but despite the successful title defense, Spada denies their requests. A few months later, after the threat to strip the titles to the Headhunters (then withdrawn), the Bullfight's board decides that on November 25, 2017, during RSW Die & Rise, the Headhunters will be defend the titles in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against Leon and Nico Narciso. Entertainer still manages to win the match despite being alone, thanks also to a Kronos's run-in, which allowed the partner to win with an unfair pinfall. At Bullfight 3 - Hail To The King, in March 24, 2017, Entertrainer and Kronos defeat the Urban Guerrilla to retain the titles. However, following the continuation of the diatribe between The Headhunters and Bullfight's board, on April 30, 2018, Entertrainer and Kronos decide to make vacant the Bullfight Tag Team Titles (after a reign lasted 583 days) and leave the promotion. Bologna Wrestling Team (2016-2017) The Entertrainer makes his debut in Bologna Wrestling Team at November 12, 2016, during the show BWT NO Al Bullismo (show created to promote BWT's campaign against bullying), in a match against El Gordo, ended in a no contest. At April 30, 2017 BWT House Show, Entertrainer loses with VP Dozer and Trucker against Alex SOS, El Gordo and Gabriele Il Padrino in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. At August 25, 2017 BWT House Show, he and Trucker lose against Tiny Iron in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. At BWT Wrestling Megastars, in December 2, 2017, he took part in a 6-Pack Elimination Challenge, won by Drake Destroyer (who dominated in a one-way match). Power Wrestling Entertainment (2018) Entertrainer and his tag team partner Kronos debuts in Power Wrestling Entertainment at PWE Fight 3, on May 6, 2018, winning the PWE Tag Team Titles against The Bad People (JK and Victor Kramer). At FCW 13th Anniversary, on May 19, 2018, Entertrainer and Kronos retain the PWE Tag Team Titles against the newborn Z Faction (an heel stable composed by Francesco Zerini, Horus and Scrum) in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match. At FCW Festa Al Parco, on June 2, 2018, they lose by disqualification a Winner Takes All Tag Team Match against AB Knight and Pasquale O'Malamente, such as it was also valid for the FCW Tag Team Championship held by Knight and O'Malamente. Personal life Nicolardi has practiced various sports such as soccer, beach volleyball and kick boxing. Moreover, besides being a wrestler, he is also a personal trainer (in fact, the ring name "Entertrainer" is a word game of the terms "trainer" and "entertainer"). In wrestling *'Tag Teams And Stables' **'The Headhunters' Championships and accomplishments *'Bullfight Wrestling Society' **Bullfight Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Championship Wrestling' **FCW Championship (1 time) **FCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Power Wrestling Entertainment' **PWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Rising Sun Wrestling' **Rising Sun 24/7 Championship (4 times) External links * The Entertrainer profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2015 debuts Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling roster Category:1986 births Category:Living people